One Piece Across the Demensions
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: What if Luffy, Ace, and Sabo had a sister? What if she could tavel through demensions and across time? Sorry if the summary sucks this is my first fan fiction. One PieceXNarutoXHouse of NightXBloody Jack AdventuresXTwilightXMaximum Ride. Some possible bashing. Pairings undecided. Bender Genders.
1. Prolouge

Mostly all characters from every series.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OCs.

Third person and Emiko POV only.

Mara D. Emiko - well behaved (most of the time), strong morals, outgoing, sarcastic, fiercely loyal, gets violent if someone talks bad about or threatens her friends. More details later.

Mara D. Ada -(decesed) The Purple Haired Witch 370,000,000 Berri. Emiko's mother and ally of Gol D. Roger.

Yuki D. Ko -(deseced) The Haki King 570,000,000 Berri. Emiko's father and ally of Whitebeard.

* * *

Prolouge

One Piece

A slender women with a heart shaped face, high slanted cheek bones, and shapely full lips stands on the shore of an island with tears in her emrald green eyes and he long straight purple-black hair blowing in the wind, a bundle in her arms. Next to her a large mucled man covered in scars with slanted smoky blue eyes, short curly brown hair, strong sqaure jaw, and hooked nose hardens his eyes as he gazes at the women.

"She'll be fine, Ada.",The man reasures her."Better than being executed with us."

"I know, Ko.",She tries to hold back more tears."Goodbye Emiko, my daughter."

The women carries the seven year old girl into a cabin they made by hand and sets her down gently on the bed. They kiss her on the forehead sweetly, say their goodbyes, and dissapear into the morning fog.

* * *

**Hi, this is Onepiece4eva#2. Firstly it's #2 because I was just 'Onepiece4eva' but I stupidly forgot my password. Anyway thi is the first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Okay, you think Emiko should join Luffy's crew, Whitebeards crew, Law's crew, or just have her own crew? PPPPPLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1 One Piece

**Emiko POV**

It had been a year since I woke up in my cabin with no memory except my name, age a few bits of logic, and and the knowledge that I was the youngest person to ever master name is Mara D. Emiko and when I woke up that day I was seven. Looking around the cabin Isaw gold and jewls piled was also a small chest filled with three strange fruits. My commen scense told me I shouldn't eat them. I put 3/4s of the treasure in a secret hiding place and used the rest to buying food, water, clothing, and shoes. In that year I explored most of the forest and meet a nice women named Makino. She had taught me how to sew and attempted to teach me manners- that one didn't work out so well. I took to avoiding large crowds of people.

At the moment I was in a tree, watching two boys walking my way. I climb down the tree, making sure they can't see me. Since I didn' go around people alot I was cautious. One had shagy dark brown hair with serious brown eyes and freckles covered his face. The other had a tall black hat with goggles over his short blonde hair. His eyes were kinder and dark ocean blue. both of them held pipes. At that moment their heads swivled and we locked gazes.

"Who are you?",The freckles demanded with a stern exppression.

"My name's Emiko.",I reply simply."Who're you?"

"Sa-"

"Don't tell her your name!",Freckles interupts him.

"I told you my name.",I pout at him.

"Not your whole name.",He glares at me.

"I think it's. . . Mara D. Emiko.",I look away in thought.

"Where are you from?",His eyes slowly narrow.

I poin to the trees, but it dosen't seem to satisfy him.

"I asked you where your from.",His gaze is still narrowed.

"I kind of just. . . woke up in some cabin.",I explain.". . . Besides that. . I don't really know."

"What about your parents?",He goes on.

"Everyone asks me that. . .",I frown at him."But I don't know what 'parents' are."

Both boys look shocked. They exchange a quick look.

"I'm Ace.",The freckled faced boy introduces himself.

"Sabo.",The other boy tells me.

"It's nice to meet you both.",I smirk at Ace.

"It's. . . nice to meet you. . too.",He says uncertainly.

"what were you looking for?",I happen to be naturaly curious.

"Gold.",Sabo says outright."We need to get as much as we can so we can buy a ship and become pirates!"

"Idiot!",Ace smacks him upside the head."Why'd you tell her that?!"

"I have gold.",I state and they galk at me."Tons of it. If you follow me I can show you."

I start walking, not bothering to see if they were following. I lead them to a particularly old and strong tree. Focusing my haki, I am able to get the rope ladder to fall. I constructed a sort of tree house with wood and stuff from the cabin. I had decided that living in a tree might be less dangerous. After we get up I pull the ladder up too. Pulling up the floorbord, I reveal a seceret hiding place. It's filled to the brim with gold and sparkle when the light hits them. Ace and Sabo's jaws hit the floor.

"Will you join my crew?",They ask similtaneously.

I laugh as they argue over whose crew I'll be in. We became best friends after that.

* * *

**A couple months later**

"Emiko.",Ace nods to me."You know what to do."

I did know. To get the money we needed for a ship we robbed bandits and pirates. I would go over to them and a lost, scared little girl, then the boys would come up from behind and knock them out with their pipes. I told Ace and Sabo about my haki, but they made me promise not to tell anyone or use it unless it was an emergancy.

I pinch my arm so hard that tears spring to my eyes, slap my cheeks so they looked red, and then ran towards the mountain were gruff looking men that carried swords and pistols. The leader had a gottee, greasy black hair with shifty eyes, and an X scar above his left eye.

"Help!",I shreik in a high pitched voice. "heeeelllllppppp meeeee!"

"What the hell?",The leaders voice is like nails on chalkboard.

"There's monsters everywhere!",All of them are looking at me now."Now!"

At my signal, the boys burst out of the bushes and drop every bandit to the ground except the leader in a matter of seconds. His eyes dart from me to Ace and Sabo as he takes in our evil smirks.

"What the-",Before he can finish Ace land a blow to the back of his head and he drops like a stone.

"Nice.",I compliment.

The three of us high five each other and then proceed to loot the bandits.

"Bye guys!",I start to go after we've put up the gold.

"Don't start trouble!",Sabo calls after me as I walk off.

I can hear them laughing as I go. I take my time getting to the Tavern, enjoying the sweet air and the beauty of nature. As I enter I'm met with a stange sight. A girl a little younger than me with black hair and eyes, and small bandaid under her left eye is is sitting to the side eating a strange looking fruit. There's a group of pirates and. . . the mountain bandits from earlier?!_Damn!_ The bandits leader has smashed a bottle of saki over the head of a red haired man in a straw hat and with a scar over his left eye. I could practicly see the tension in the air.

"If you're gonna fight. . . ",Everyone turns to me.". . then you hafta take it somewhere else."\

"You!",The man seeths with rage."You're the brat from earlier!"

I smirk at him evily.

"You're not very strong.",I know I shouldn't taunt him, but I can't help myself.

He grabs me by the front of my shirt and hauls me into the air.


	3. Chapter 1 continued

**Hey, guys. Sorry about that last chapter. This is the rest of it. Please, please review. I'd like some feedback, even I it's negative . By the way, I wasn't really paying attention when I rated this. Also, I checked to see if anyone is even reading this and it showed over 200 people have. So if you're reading my fanfic, review even if it's just to write 'I was here'. You should also check out my other story. 'One Piece Revised'**

**"Demon talking" _'Demon thinking' _**"Human talking" _'human thinking'_ "_Whispering_" _**'**Human communicating with Demon**' "Human with Demon influence"**_

* * *

**Continuation of Chapter 1**

**Emiko POV**

**Recap**

"_You!", The man seethes with rage. "You're the brat from earlier!"_

_I smirk at him evily._

_"You're not very strong.", I know I shouldn't taunt him, but I can't help myself._

_He grabs me by the front of my shirt and hauls me into the air._

**End Recap**

I glare at the man. I don't like being treated like this. And the last person who pissed me off, ended up being tied to a pole in the middle of town. _Naked._ Courtesy of Ace, Sabo, and a _very_ pissed off me. I unleash a tiny bit of my Haki and the man falls to the ground, unconscious. As he does, I land on my feet, unhurt. Feeling eyes on me, I look up to find that all of the bandits have been scared shitless. A couple have even wet themselves. I level a glare at them and they choose to do the smart thing by dragging their leader out of the tavern and taking off. The pirates look shocked and the raven haired girl sitting at the bar just stares as she eats some weird looking fruit similar to the three that I found hidden in a bag that was in the cabin.

"I can't stay, but I brought these for you.", I hand Makino the pouch of jewels with a smile.

"Thank you, Emiko!", The green haired women hugs me.

"No problem.", I reply, starting to leave.

"Hold up!", The red haired man stops me and I turn back to him. " I think I recognize. . . .What's your name? Your _full_ name?"

"Mara D. Emiko. . . ", I tell him. " I think. . I don't really remember anything from before I was seven."

"That's it!", He shouts and the rest of the pirates jaws drop comically to the floor and their eyes bug out. "You're Yuki D. Ko and Mara D. Ada's little girl!"

"Who?", I tilt my head to the side while giving him a confused look.

"They were incredibly strong and famous pirates who were executed about two or three months ago.", The man explains. "I met you when you were . . . five, I think. Ko and Ada asked me to be your godfather."

"Well, I don't remember.", I say bluntly. "And I have to go now. My big brothers are waiting for me to get back."

"Before you go. . .", He says reaching into his pocket. ". . .I have something of your mothers. The last time I saw her, she gave this to me for safekeeping. I believe it belongs to you now."

He hands me a silver charm bracelet with at least twelve keys. All of them are gold and unique in their own way. The last charm is a golden heart.

"Thanks. . .", I only say it because Makino is always telling me to be polite. ". . . I guess."

"Stay out of trouble.", The red haired man smiles warmly at me.

"Why does everyone tell me that. . . ?", I mutter and start to leave.

The pirate hears me and laughs.

"I'm Shanks, by the way!", His voice follows me out of the Tavern.

* * *

Not long after that Ace, Sabo, and me got a surprise. Ace had kept complaining about some girl named Luffy who wouldn't leave him alone. Sabo told him to ditch her when he came to the Junkyard, but _I_ suggested he just bring her with him so we could meet her. Ace listened to Sabo. I sighed and shook my head. _Boys. _One day, when we were climbing down from the tree, the inevitable happened.

"You guys wanna be pirates?!", A girls voice shouted enthusiastically. "Me too!"

We turned to see a girl with shoulder length raven hair, ebony eyes, and tanned skin. _The girl from the Tavern. . ._

Ace and Sabo's faces shadowed over.

_'This isn't going to be good. . . ', _I think, a concerned look on my face. _'She must be the girl Ace said was following him.' _

The boys tie her to a tree, and start discussing what to do with Luffy.

"We should kill her.", Ace says. "To keep her from blabbing."

"I agree.", Sabo adds.

"Well _I_ think we should just get her to give us her word she won't tell.",. I input.

"I like that idea!", Luffy nods with tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna die!"

"That'll _never_ work. Girls are gossips.", Ace glares at me. "You're too trusting, Emiko."

"We have absolutely no guarantee she'd keep her mouth shut.", Sabo also disagrees with me.

I glare at them plop down onto the ground near the bushes with my arms crossed.

"I won't take any part in this.", There's no way I could actually _kill _someone.

Unless they messed with Ace or Sabo.

"Fine!", Ace shoots me a glare of his own. "You wouldn't be able to anything anyway!"

Sabo stays quiet.

"So. . . ", I give them a serious look. "Which one of you is going to kill her? Which one of you wants her ghost to haunt you?"

They both pale when I ask them. Luffy starts crying and screaming that she doesn't want to die.

"He is!", The boys say simultaneously and point at each other.

Suddenly, I sense multiple people approaching.

"_Quiet!_", I hiss at them and even Luffy obeys. "Ace, Sabo hide. And untie Luffy. There's a large group of people nearby."

Sabo cuts Luffy's bindings and hurries over to join Ace and me in the bushes. I recognize them right away. _The Bluejam Pirates. _I remembered sealing their gold with Ace. _Oh crap!_ They were more than likely looking for us.

"Let go!", I notice the largest pirate is holding someone. "Help! Ace! Emiko!"

"_Shit!_", I whisper. "_They have Luffy__!_"

"_How the hell does she know your name?!_", Ace cuts me a glare.

"Did you just say 'Ace' and 'Emiko' ?", The pirate holding Luffy demands.

"Yeah!", Luffy grins, not realizing the danger she's in.

"Do you know were they put our gold?", The man continues to question her.

"N-no.", From the look on the pirates face, Luffy is the worst liar _ever_.

The bandit drops Luffy to the ground and unsheathes his sword. Then, He places the sharp side against her neck, drawing a little bit of blood. I wince and see Luffy do the same.

"Tell me were it is.", The pirate demands. "Or I'll slit your throat."

Something snaps in me at that moment.

**"It's about time"**, A menacing voice comes from deep with my mind. **"Do you want to save her?"**

_**'**Of course I do!**'**, _I communicate to the voice.

**"How about I help you?", **The voice asks me.

**'**_Please?_**'**, I ask the voice.

My answer is shrieking laughter and a kind of burning throughout my entire body. I feel lighter, stronger, and completely focused. My vision is so clear I can see a dew drop on a leaf in a tree hundreds of miles away if I focused on it.

**Ace POV**

"No way!", Luffy refuses to tell them anything.

I turn to Sabo to say something when a chill goes up my spine. The air is suddenly thick with blood thirst and killing intent. In horror, I slowly turn to face Emiko. Her aura radiates darkness. Her entire eyes are black with red slits as pupils and her normally curly purple-black hair is straight and pure white. I was never more scared in my entire life then I was at that moment. Faster than the eye could follow, Emiko was standing in front of Luffy. Just as the pirate brought down his weapon. She caught it with her bare hand.

_**"You're not going to lay a finger on Luffy.",**_Emiko's voice sounded like what a ghost's voice would; echoic and menacing.

The pirate with the sword paled, along with all of his subordinates. Even from here, I could tell they were shaking with fear. Emiko slowly pulled the weapon away from the large pirate and threw it. It buried itself within a bolder twenty feet away. _Holy shit!_ Then, Emiko might have appeared to have lightly shoved the pirate, but the force of it sent him flying through the air so far I couldn't see him anymore. The rest of the pirates had run off by the time I turned back to look at them.

**Emiko POV**

Ace and Sabo reluctantly let Luffy join us as are little sister. The girl didn't really have anyone else to go to.

"Well, they'll be after us now. . .", Sabo starts when we're in the tree.

"I don't think Sabo and me can stay here anymore.", I put in.

"You'll have to come live with Luffy and me at Dadan's then.", Ace nods to us.

"Sweet!", Luffy beams at us. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

We left the tree and headed for our new home. A large women with long bushy orange hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh great!", The women glares at us. "Two more of you brats?! At least one of you's a girl! Ace, Luffy! Where have you been?!"

"Out and about.", Ace smirks at her.

A tick mark appears on her forehead, but she calms herself down and brings us inside. The four of us sit down and begin eating.

"I'm gonna be a _way_ stronger pirate than you guys!", Luffy blurts out.

"No chance!", I shoot back. "I'll be the best pirate ever!"

"No, _I'm_ gonna be the strongest _and_ the best!", Ace joins in.

"Who's going to be a pirate?", A voice comes from behind us.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo immediately blanch. Behind us is an old man with a scar curved around his left eye.

"That would be me!", I beam at the man.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all give me a look of horror. The old man eyes me. Then he smiles evily.

"No. . .", He says slowly. ". . You won't. I can already tell you're strong. You'd make the perfect wife for a Marine."

"I'll marry who I want!", I glare at the man, but he looks lost in thought.

"I'm thinking either Smoker, Lucci, Kaku, or Aojiki.", He rambles on.

* * *

The four of us became as close as family. We never talked about the day I saved Luffy. Luffy and I eventually found out who Ace's dad was. I wore my charm bracelet every day. After awhile problems arose. As it turned out, Sabo was born to a family of nobles. His father got him to go 'home' by threating to kill me, Luffy, and Ace. A little while after that, a fire started in the grey terminal and destroyed everything. Ace and Dadan were still missing. Currently, I was standing on a hill with the bag I normally carried around containing the treasure chest that had three devil fruits and some gold, while I watched the Celestial Dragon's ship come closer to the island. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A very small boat with a pirate flag. And-

"_Sabo?!_", I shout.

Sabo was manning the small boat! That _Dumbass_! Didn't he know-

**BOOM!**

The boat explodes. The Celestial Dragon had shot Sabo's ship with a bazooka. I didn't think. I just dived into the water and shot over to big brother. He was bleeding. And I knew, if I brought us to the surface we'd just get shot at._Oh, Kami save us! _A small intricate key on charm bracelet suddenly pulsed iridescent white light. The light expanded until it engulfed me and Sabo.

_'I'll kill that Celestial bastard!', _Is my last conscious thought.

* * *

**I know I skipped the part with Sabo's dad, but doing that would've taken _forever. _I hope you liked the rest of the first chapter. Lately, I've been thinking about the pairings. Who should Emiko be paired with? Nara Shikamaru, Tragalafer Law, Rob Lucci, Hyuga Neji, Garra, Harem (I don't really want to do that though), or someone else? Review or PM me. If you have nothing t write, just put something random or something. Until next time! Bye! **


End file.
